pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
CITV History
Information taken from Wikipedia. Watch It! and Children's ITV: Early years (1980–1989) Before being known as Children's ITV, the timeslot for children's programmes on the ITV Network was The Watch It! brand started on 29 December 19803 and was presented live by the duty continuity announcer in each ITV region. The notion of networking children's continuity was first suggested within ITV as far back as the early 1970s, but with fierce regional identities prevalent - including scheduling, presentation and programming - the idea stalled until the late 1970s, when the IBA began to express concern that most ITV shows for children were not consistent or fully networked. On many occasions, the ITV regions were able to broadcast whatever programmes they wished; many non-children's programmes appeared, such as Little House on the Prairie. In December 1980, ITV announced its first concerted effort at a more coherent approach to children's output, with the introduction of Watch It! each weekday from 4.15pm to 5.15pm, after the IBA continued to emphasized issues.4 Watch It! was conceived by the promotions department at ATV, with the implementation of the branding differed from region to region, thus it was always transmitted locally and never provided on a network basis. ATV provide different animations each season, to freshen up what was available to each company. Most regions, including Southern/TVS and Granada, would use their own station announcers during Watch It! airtime. Shortly after the start of new franchises in 1982, some ITV stations raised concerns that Watch It! had not gone far enough to address previous concerns.5 Central's Controller of Children's Programmes, Lewis Rudd, suggested a different approach to the presentation method. As a result, the Central promotions department came up with the initial concept for Children's ITV. The new look was devised, and links between programmes were pre-recorded using presenters drawn from the constituent programmes. The networking arrangements were similar to those already in place for the transmission of schools programmes - the links were played out from Central and the component programmes came from the supplying companies.6 Children's ITV went to air on Monday 3 January 1983,7 between 4pm and 5.15pm each weekday afternoon, the extra fifteen minutes being filled by a repeat of one of the pre-school programmes shown at lunchtime the same day. Initially featuring a different presenter each month (usually from children's television), the links were pre-recorded in advance in a small studio at a London facility called Molinare, using a single locked-off camera. The first set design was a rocket ship and was used for the first few months. The concept was eventually retired, and the set and style of presentation used began to reflect the artist presenting that month or the programme that he/she fronted. By 1984, the links were still being recorded, but using a common, stylized set known as Network Control. The exterior of this fictitious location also featured in the animations and stings. Technical considerations often left the system flawed. With each programme coming from a different playout source (usually from that of the originating ITV company), and each link being pre-recorded (played out by Central), things often went wrong on air: programmes would be rolled early and the links would be cut short. Programmes would also fail to appear and the presenter would be left on screen. Because each link was recorded for the slot available, the presenter would hold the final pose for a few moments so that the transmission controller at Central had something to leave on screen just in case. Pre-recording the links also meant that late schedule changes could not be easily referenced. In September 1985, the BBC revamped their own children's presentation with the introduction of "Children's BBC". Using the BBC1 announcer booth at BBC Television Centre, later dubbed "The Broom Cupboard", Phillip Schofield provided links between the programmes. This format of a small self-op continuity studio using one single presenter (and an occasional puppet) continued in largely the same format until 1993, but was broadcast live and allowed for a looser, more relaxed style of presentation than the rival ITV service.8 Children's ITV went live two years later. Using the small presentation studio at their Broad Street studios - which had become available since in-vision continuity for the Central region was dropped - former Central announcer Gary Terzza and Debbie Shore presented live links from a large set built to look like a transmitting station. Although the studio space was small, the designers' use of a plate glass mirror gave the effect of a much larger set. The new live format gave brought a great deal of flexibility; timings could be altered, schedule changes reflected and breakdowns dealt with in a continuous manner. In 1988, the format was refreshed again with a new single presenter, Mark Granger, replacing Terzza and Shore, in a smaller, more basic studio set which included in-vision monitors showing the VT clock of the next scheduled item. The Stonewall Productions era (1989–1991) From 3 April 1989, the independent production company Stonewall Productions won the contract to produce Children's ITV presentation. Stonewall Productions was headed up by Michael Jackson, a Central staffer who used his expertise to prepare a suitable application. Whereas Central had restricted links to the station's former in-vision presentation studio, Stonewall chose not to use a fixed set, but instead presented links from various areas of Central's headquarters at Broad Street in Birmingham, utilising a rotating team of presenters which included Clive Warren (now a DJ), Jeanne Downs (a singer), Jerry Foulkes (a producer who left Children's ITV on 22 December 1989) and a large puppet dog called Scally.6 Central regains control (1991–2000) Central won back the contract to produce the continuity links from 1 April 1991, choosing to revert links back to a small in-vision studio and using one regular presenter, Tommy Boyd. During the 1991–93 era, greater importance was being placed throughout television on promotions (trailers) as a way of effectively detailing areas of the schedule to viewers who might not know about them. The 1993 invitation to tender for the provision of the Children's ITV service specified a minimum number of high quality trailers that the successful applicant must produce over the term of the contract. With a large promotions department - and a strong, highly credible reputation for presentation within the ITV network - the contract remained with Central. In February 1993, in-vision presentation was dropped by the first Network Centre controller of children's & daytime programming Dawn Airey (a former Central management trainee) with Steven Ryde providing live out-of-vision continuity links featuring a wide variety of animated characters. On 6 September 1993, CITV was extended to start at 3.30pm, when ITV network centre decided to move the pre-school children slot from 12.10pm, to be branded under the CITV in the afternoon slot. Around the same time, the Children's ITV name was changed to CITV, having been used in some form or another since the previous year. However, the Children's was not removed from the logo until Monday 2 September 1996, the same month a digital on-screen graphic (DOG) was introduced. Presentation for the service was moved in 1997 when Central moved into new, smaller studios at Gas Street Studios in Birmingham, which continued until Monday 25 May 1998, when a new in-vision service was introduced by the new controller of ITV children's output, Nigel Pickard. Steven Ryde became a producer with Stephen Mulhern and Danielle Nicholls becoming the new presentation team. A new logo was introduced (with traces predecessors), and henceforth the service was referred to as CiTV, until the 2006 re-brand, initially being broadcast from Studio B at Central's Gas Street Studios. Central retained the contact to produce CITV for a further two years, seeing off two rival bids from other ITV companies.9 Shortly after launch, CITV started sharing studio space with the West Midlands edition of Central News in September 1999, allowing room for a large stylized set created by a company called Dorans Propmakers. The main studio for Central News West had previously been used for live music performances during CITV. Cutbacks (2001–2008) During 2001, CITV's budget was cut by 17% due to the advertising recession, leading to CITV's controller Janie Grace publicly criticizing Carlton and Granada Television, then the main controlling forces in the network, for under investment in ITV's children's service.10 Grace went even further and complained to the regulator ITC, claiming CITV was unlikely to fulfill its range of programming commitments in the following year. Grace also sought support from the ITC for the creation of a separate CITV Ltd company which would allow more children's output to be made in-house - a proposal which ultimately fell apart due to the need for a change in the law and support from the Office of Fair Trading.11 Further cuts took place again during 2002 which brought the total cutback to 25% of the overall budget (£30 million less).12 Despite the cutbacks, the ITC noted that CITV had a "sustained an impressive schedule", gave "factual material a fresh look" and "continued to produce good dramas"13 Just after CITV celebrated its 20th birthday in January 2003, Janie Grace resigned from the post, just before Nigel Pickard was named as ITV's new Director of Programmes.1415 Pickard pledged to produce 80 more hours of children's programming in 2003, against a target of 520 hours in 2002 and extend the range of programmes to include more factual and topical programmes and more mixed entertainment and drama,16 Once again, concerns about CITV and its structure where highlighted by Angus Fletcher, president of Jim Henson Television Europe, and Anne Wood, founder of Ragdoll Productions, as it could only earn money from a then unreliable advertising market, unlike BBC Worldwide where the likes of Teletubbies, Tweenies and Bob the Builder became key money earners for the Corporation.14 Steven Andrew took over as ITV's controller of children and youth, overseeing the merger of Carlton and Granada's children's departments. Andrew also began looking at the possibility of launching a CITV channel, which had previously been put on hold by budget cuts. On-screen, various changes to the continuity presenting team saw no less than eight additions and replacements in the space of four years. By September 2004, ITV plc announced the closure of its presentation and transmission facilities in Birmingham, signalling the end of CITV continuity from Central. Presentation was relocated to Granada in Manchester and all in-vision continuity was replaced by voice overs. Further cutbacks took place in 200517 added with the perceived rising costs of original production and the effects on advertising revenues following the ban by Ofcom on 'junk food' advertising within children's schedules from 20071819 and increasing competition from CBBC and countless digital children's channels for new programmes (especially imported cartoons, typically from America). In the summer of 2006, ITV closed down its in-house children's production unit, as part of ITV's then on-going process of restructuring ITV Productions, and blaming the closure because of the competitive production environment, though ITV denied any intention of ditching its children's programming from its network schedule.20 At the end of 2006, CITV's weekday afternoon strand on the main ITV network was axed after nearly 24 years. Increase in budget (2009–2014) In July 2009, ITV announced it was the only channel to have an increased budget. Emma Tennant, the controller of CITV, told the Showcomotion conference “The commissioning budgets for all channels next year are going to be smaller, except CITV, which is growing – but it will not necessarily spend the additional money on original commissions". It was also made clear due to tight budgets it may just lead to more acquisitions rather than new programmes being commissioned.21 Decrease in budget/On-screen re-branding (2015-present) Following a decrease in budget by 20%, CITV took on a major overhaul on 1st January 2015 which saw the 2003 logo making a return, and in-vision continuity returned once again - this time only on the CITV Preschool programming strand (called Mini CITV at the time), with Stephen Mulhern as the host. Another major overhaul took part on 28th March 2016 when a new logo and presentation package was introduced, which also saw in-vision continuity being reverted back to full-time after over 11 years of voice overs, this time hosted by three puppets: a fluffy brown dog named Bonio and his sidekick - a ginger cat named Marmi, while the Preschool ''strand is hosted by a grey finger puppet mouse named Maxi, who occasionally offered Marmi a piece of cheese every time she sneaked past him in his little home. The 2016 presentation featured everyday objects coming to life, from a robotic dog riding on a skateboard to a series of beach huts with doors opening by themselves. This overhaul followed up after a cutback took place with a budget decrease of 5% in February 2016. As part of the re-brand from ''Mini CITV ''to ''CITV Preschool, ''TellyTots (not to be confused with ''Tots TV, which is also broadcast on CITV Preschool) returned after its last broadcast more than a decade ago, which around 7 million pre-school kids watch every single day as part of their daily basis, and in 2017 the programme reached #1 in the top 10 in CITV daily ranking. Yet another major overhaul took place on 17 July 2019 which saw the launch of new presentation featuring cartoon-animated versions of Bonio & Marmi, as well as Maxi who features in the preschool presentation, although the 2016 logo was retained. All in-vision continuity was once again replaced with voiceovers, meaning that more programmes will be shown. This followed a further decrease in budget by 10% the previous day. CITV Channel Pre-launch The CITV channel was due to start in 2001 but was axed when CITV lost 25% of its budget. When Steven Andrew become controller of children and youth at ITV, he stated "No kids strategy is complete without us being able to play in the cable and satellite world. In fact, we can't not do this and ultimately survive as a kids player in the future".22 In early 2004, ITV finally confirmed it was planning to launch a children’s channel, but as a joint venture. Charles Allen, chief executive of ITV, did not believe in ITV creating a new channel as it was already an over-populated market, with talk being held with Nickelodeon and Disney.23 The plans were dropped 12 months later with ITV instead using its own branding, and using spare Daytime capacity on new ITV4, channel being launched in the autumn of 2005. The original new channel, with Nickelodeon dubbed "INK" (ITV Nickelodeon Kids) - would have seen the two companies share programmes across each other's networks. Unfortunately each side failed to agree on the exact structure of the new venture and how it would be branded. ITV said We just got to the point of thinking that it was more sustainable for us to do it ourselves. The deal fizzled out over a period of time. Nickelodeon described the decision to end the talks as a "mutual backing away".24 Launch The original launch date of the channel was set for November 2005, to co-side with the launch of ITV425 but was held back till 11 February 2006. As a result of problems "clearing the digital rights to children's programming" and "comprehensive" re-branding, it was again pushed back by another four weeks.26 Promos for the channel began on 20 February, including an online countdown clock, running to the channel's launch date. As has become standard for Freeview channel launches, the channel was allocated an EPG number of channel 72 (where the channel was broadcast from launch until 3rd September 2014) well before transmission started. Initially, a static 'coming soon' screensaver which featured the 2003/2015 CITV logo was shown, followed by a preview video loop running from 20 February 2006 until the launch.27The channel launched on 11 March 2006 at 9.25am, replacing the original ITV News Channel on Freeview, Homechoice (now known as TalkTalk TV) and Telewest channel 734.28 It also launched on Sky channel 624 on 8 May 2006 and NTL channel 76/60228 on 6 June. Additionally, the channel simulcasts CITV Breakfast (previously known as GMTV2, which was originally broadcast on ITV2, then ITV4) on weekdays between 6am and 9.25am (now between 6am and 7am from 28th March 2016 onwards). Post-launch/Transmission The channel was originally broadcast daily from 6am to 6pm and previously time-shared with ITV4 until 5 February 2008 when ITV4 expanded its broadcast hours to become a full 24-hour channel. As a consequence, it moved to the multiplex space on Freeview originally held by ABC1 (which relaunched in June 2011, this time on Freeview ch40 - and is currently available on most Freeview-integrated TVs (including SMART TVs) and set-top boxes produced in or after 2006) from English and Scottish transmitters and S4C from Welsh transmitters, this meant that viewers of the latter were unable to receive the channel on Freeview unless they could receive transmissions from England. On 2 November 2009, the channel was relaunched, with a new logo and new branding to match ITV1 as part of ITV plc's corporate look. The channel's pre-school strand was given a dramatic overhaul, and renamed Mini CITV ''(now CITV Preschool). Mini CITV was hosted by a group of spacemen-like beings called the Minis, who oversee presentation items on the channel. With the exception of weekends and holidays, ''Mini CITV took up the majority of output on the channel for a few years, though this was scaled back in 2011 on the same day that ITV5 launched and CITV took on another whole new look. On 9 January 2012, a change in the forward error correction mode on the multiplex allowed CITV to broadcast in Wales on Freeview. On 21 December 2012, the channel aired its first live programme since 2006, a 45-minute CITV special of Text Santa, ITV's Christmas charity appeal. A year later (2013) a series of 10 minute programmes titled Help for Hattitude in aid of the above-mentioned appeal was produced for the channel - both programmes were produced in-house by Granada Productions (now ITV Studios). Around 17 days before the rebrand in 2016, the channel celebrated its 10th anniversary on 11th March. On the launch date of CITV+1 (1st March 2017), CITV Channel extended its on-air hours. The channel now finishes at 9pm instead of the earlier 6pm. In April 2017, the channel became available on TopUp TV via subscriber's choice. One-hour timeshift channel (CITV+1/CITV Rewind) Over several years, ITV announced that CITV would launch a one-hour timeshift simulcast of its own channel, known as CITV+1. The original launch date for the channel was set for 26th October 2013 along with the revival of the ITV News Channel, but this was later ditched by another twelve months, then again by another two years. The channel finally launched on 1st March 2017 at 7am following a preview and countdown clock which started on 15th February. Prior to the first preview date, during test transmissions, the channel was allocated as ch128 on Freeview. Following the Freeview clearance later that year, the channel moved to a new EPG slot of ch209 at the same time the main channel moved from ch122 to ch203. At 7am Monday 13th May 2019, CITV+1 was renamed to "CITV Rewind" in line with the Disney Channel timeshift simulcasts, where they had used the term "Rewind" since December 2011. CITV Channel goes HD In July 2019, it was confirmed by ITV that CITV would launch a high-definition simulcast of its channel in favour of programming strands being simulcast on CITV Channel, ITV1 & ITV1 HD respectively. The launch date for the channel is set for 10th January 2020, and on 1st December 2019 it had been allocated ch206 on Freeview HD, causing POP & Tiny Pop to move to higher slots of ch207 & 208. A preview and countdown to the channel's launch started at midnight on New Year's Day. The 5-minute video loops featured highlights of CITV programmes being shown in high definition, as well as a special countdown clock counting down the days, hours, minutes and seconds until the launch. The channel then launched at 6am on Friday 10th January along with two episodes of Super 4, which were also simulcast on the CITV Channel in standard definition, and then on the CITV Rewind channel an hour later. The channel is also set to launch on other digital terrestrial TV platforms offering HD services in the near future. Category:ITV Category:Television channels